maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Jjurikaraan
Jjurikaraan CG Small city (North) Corruption +3; Crime +2; Economy -3; Law +8; Lore -1; Society -4 Qualities academic, militarized, subterranean, timid citizens Danger 0; Disadvantage cursed Government overlord Population 7,650 people (4,050 human, 1,600 elf, 1,500 half-elf, 500 other) Notable NPCs Mighty Chieftain Roothnress (CN Male Human barbarian 8 / fighter (two-handed fighter) 2) Arcane Scholar Vyranos Silverwind (LG Male Half-Elf Evoker 6/Alchemist 3); Nipper (N Compsognathus familiar) Estranged Spirit Krutii Iciclefang (NE Female Natural Born Werebear Ghost Druid 10) Beast Driver Aaburaa Iciclefang (CG Female Werebear-kin Skinwalker Hunter 4/Ranger 3); Glacierclaw (N tiger animal companion) Marketplace Base Value 4,000 gp; Purchase Limit 25,000 gp; Spellcasting 7th Minor Items 4d4; Medium Items 3d4; Major Items 1d6 Several decades ago, a band of brigands-lead by a powerful chieftain named Roothnress and his wife-a natural born werebear called Krutii Iciclefang-along with his siblings raided various areas of Stahlund during the Cinderback Invasion, raiding supplies from devastated towns while also saving any surviving, recruiting any valuable fighters-in a way, both hindering and helping the kingdom. However, near the end, the brigands were nearly slaughtered, and forced to retreat into the subterranean caverns near The God's Glacier. Here, they stumbled into an unusual sight-a werebear city named Jjurikaraan, the home of Krutii-nearly put into despair and decay. The city was invaded by the Cinderback Invasion, but the werebears were able to drive the attackers out-at the cost of trapping them from the main entrance, and having scores of werebears dead. Thus, Roothnress decided to take hold of the city and try to restore it to its former glory-more for his own glory and to impress his wife than the benefit of the populace. Within a few years, the city started to become stable overall; but soon, tragedy fell onto Jjurikaraan when Krutii died-leaving Roothnress with his only child, Aaburaa Iciclefang, and to solely rule over the city. The city is relatively safe-at least from the outside world. Despite having its guard containing behaviors of a corrupt guard, said guards are usually fair to locals, and light crimes usually go with punishment of limited labor of mining. Aaburaa-despite only being a teenager-is the leader of the guard, and regularly checks for the outskirts to drive out any predators or monstrous races (mainly a necromorphic tribe of troglodytes) with her giant white tiger companion Glacierclaw. What was once a large trading facility has now been converted to a school-where the most talented non-human and non-werebear/werebear-kin, Vyranos Silverwind-resides as the head, making sure to treat all his children fairly but strictly. The greatest problems with the city though reside within its own walls; for one, the citizens are too nervous to report major crimes, for fear of being punished for said crimes (this once happened when Roothnress made an assumption that Krutii's brother was in lead with the troglodyte cult, and had him executed before a proper trial appeared). Another problem is, by being cut off from an easily accessible path, there is no trade-the city life is simply resorted to live a brutal hunter/gatherer lifestyle. But by far the biggest threat is the spirit of Krutii herself roaming the city, cursing its populace to slowly but surely become more barbaric with every year-the reasons as to why she is cursing her own home, and why no one else even realizes it or her occurrences-is unknown, but the fact that there are fewer werebear-kin-and even less werebears-than when she passed may have something to do with it. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Small city Category:North Category:Made by KoolKobold